winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx (Group)
|Row 3 title = Origins |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = First Appearance |Row 4 info = Welcome to Magix! (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) #1: The Castle (Comics) |Row 5 title = Latest Appearance |Row 5 info = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx)}}The Winx are a group of six super powerful fairies that serve as the primary protagonists of the Winx Club Series, its spin-off, World of Winx, and are the faces of both franchises. Originally a group of five, the girls start out as fledgling fairies attending the Alfea College for Fairies and eventually grow to become the protectors of their various homeworlds and the Magic Dimension as a whole. Overview Initially, the Winx Club was a group of five fairies trying to get through their rigorous school year at Alfea, a prestigious school for fairies. Each with their own aspirations and goals, the girls of the Winx Club sought out to make their school years memorable by braving through hardships and experiencing new things all while sticking by each other as best friends. During their first school year, the girls formed a serious rivalry with a trio of senior witches who called themselves the Trix as they were constantly after Stella's magic ring and would do anything to get their hands on it. This eventually led to the girls uncovering the Trix's true motives as well as the source of Bloom's mysterious fire powers and past. Once the Trix caused a full-on war to break out in their conquest for Magix, the Winx ended up becoming key players in the resistance against them and it was this battle that led the five girls down their current path of interdimensional heroism. By their second year, the Winx Club grows from five to six when they aid and befriend Aisha (Layla), the Princess of Andros, and bond with her Pixie friends. The group of six go on to take down major threats to the Magic Dimension much bigger than the Trix such as Lord Darkar and Valtor, all while helping Bloom uncover more of her past and gain better control of her immense powers over the Dragon's Flame. Their exploits lead them to be recognized as Protectors of the Magic Dimension and the most powerful fairies within it. They also gain many powerful allies along the way and remain fairly humble; refusing to let their fame get to their heads (for the most part). Winx Club Seasons |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= |-|Revenge of the Trix= |-|The Battle for Magix= |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Comics Winx Club |-|Season 1= Much like the animated series, all the founding members of the Winx Club are assigned to the same dorm room in the Alfea College for Fairies. After meeting each other for the first time in Issue 1 and introducing each other (Bloom masquerading under Varanda's name), the five fairies decide to head out for the nearby city for lunch. The girls eventually settle down at a small café to eat and relax until Bloom storms off when Tecna makes fun of "primitive" phone. While talking to her mom on a nearby payphone, Bloom spots Knut spying on her new group of friends and decides to follow him after recognizing him as the ogre who attacked her and her family back on Earth. Unfortunately, Knut manages to catch Stella by herself and robs her of her magic ring-turned-sceptre in the process. Bloom continues tailing Knut until she finds him with a trio of witches who are also after Stella's ring. This ultimately leads to the Winx's first encounter with the Trix, a trio of senior witches that attend the Cloud Tower School for Witches—the school that Headmistress Faragonda warned them of. During the fight, Bloom takes back the sceptre awakens her dormant magical powers, which causes the Trix and Knut to flee. However, she blows her cover as Princess Varanda to the rest of the Winx when she tries to return the sceptre to Stella. Luckily, though, Faragonda allows for Bloom to stay in Alfea while the rest of the Winx forgive her after Stella explained the whole thing. As their freshman year progresses, the Winx begin to grow closer as friends as they thwart the dastardly plans of the Trix and form potential romances with the Specialists: boys who attend the nearby school of Red Fountain, which specializes in training the next generation of magical warriors. For instance, in the following issue, the Winx manage to stop the Trix from sabotaging the Traditional Meeting Party between Alfea and Red Fountain by executing their first counterspell, which they celebrate by dancing the night away during the party. By the beginning of Issue 3, each of the girls (minus Flora) have become notably interested in a few of the Specialists from the dance the night before. Bloom found herself more attracted to the somewhat shy blonde squire, Brandon, Stella was particularly fond of the charming and equally flirtatious Prince Sky, Musa became entranced by the mysterious and silent Riven and Tecna set her sights on Timmy, albeit negatively due to an unsavory first meeting between the two. The next day, during physical training, Bloom begins to notice how well they all move together as a unit and soon, the girls get the idea to form a group since they did so well to foil the Trix's spell at the dance. Once Tecna proposes that they give their group a name they would be unable to forget, she, Stella, Musa and Flora come up with various names but cannot come to an agreement on any of them until Bloom catches sight of some butterflies and suggests that they come up with a name that reflects what they want to be in the future. Remembering how they gain wings whenever they transform, Stella proposes that they call themselves "The Wings Club" or "Wings" for short, but Flora does not want to drop the butterfly theme. Bloom then combines the two as she scrawls something in the dirt and, once she finishes, she shows the girls the logo she wrote while suggesting that they can call what they aspire to be "Winx"; giving them the name "Winx Club." The girls unanimously agree on their name being The Winx Club and Stella decides to have them all make their first official Winx Club vow: to help each other always, never hide anything from each other and fight together against evil and injustice. Throwing all their hands together, the five fairies promise to keep this vow in the name of the Winx Club and cheer, which unintentionally attracts the attention of Prince Sky and Brandon, who were flying overhead while on a mission to the Protected Territory. *Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom *Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark *Issue 6: The Swamp Monster *Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy *Issue 9: A Job for Bloom *Issue 10: The Revelation *Issue 11: Dragon's Flame *Issue 12: Magic Battle *Issue 13: Moonlight *Issue 15: Dragon's Land *Issue 16: King Nobody |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Gallery Trivia *Both Stella and Aisha are the oldest in the group while Tecna is the youngest. *Currently Aisha and Flora are the only members of the Winx that have not been turned evil. **The first was Bloom towards the end of the second season after she was corrupted by Lord Darkar's minion and forced into becoming Dark Bloom. **Second was Tecna in the Season 5 episode "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **Third was Musa four episodes later in "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a mutant seal by Tritannus. **Fourth was Stella in the Season 6 episode "Queen for a Day" when her mind was corrupted by Selina's Magical Mirror. *Half of the Winx are members of royalty, though, this is raised to sixty-percent in both the comics and the 4Kids dub of the show. In Winx on Ice: The Novel of the Show, it is implied that all the Winx fairies are princesses. **For most of the older comic issues, Tecna is made the princess of her home realm. This is later changed in Issue 90 when she inexplicably loses her royal status to match her original TV series counterpart. **In the 4Kids dub, Musa is made the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula (Melody). Following the debut of the realm's true princess, Galatea, in Season 3, it is revealed that Musa's father, Ho-Boe gave up his royal status as prince to be with Matlin. Even following this logic, Musa could not officially be considered a princess because once Ho-Boe gave up his royal status, his descendants would not be seen as part of the royal family. **Taking Roxy into account during her short time as an officially recognized Winx Club member in the comics, four out of seven of the Winx girls would be princesses. *Roxy's status as an official member of the Winx Club was not made clear until Season 5, where she played little to no part in the overall plot and barely interacted with the Winx. **In many of her early appearances in the Winx Club Comic Series—specifically, her debut issue—Bloom states that she is, in fact, a member of the Club. Despite this though, Roxy makes little to no appearances once the comics begin to take place during and after the events of Season 5. *Coincidentally, majority of the English dubs shares the same voice actress for both a Winx and a Trix member. **In the 4Kids dub: ***Caren Manuel voices Stella and Darcy. ***Lisa Ortiz voices Musa and Icy. **In the Cinélume dub: ***Both Sarah McCullough and Anik Matern voice Musa and Stormy. **In the Dubbing Brothers dub: ***Becca Ordonez-Zagorin voices Stella and Darcy (in Movie 3). **In the DuArt dub: ***Haven Paschall voices Bloom and Darcy. ***Saskia Maarleveld voices Tecna and Stormy. *In World of Winx, Musa and Flora are the only Winx members whose Nemeses are made to exploit the weaknesses of their respective powers rather than their personal or emotional weaknesses. *According to Zarathustra: **Bloom is Tecna’s worst match. **Flora is Aisha’s worst match. **Stella is Musa’s worst match. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Major Characters Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Musa Category:Flora Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Dreamix Category:Onyrix Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Company of Light Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Dragon Flame Category:Love & Pet Category:Earth Category:Domino Category:Solaria Category:Melody Category:Zenith Category:Andros Category:Linphea Category:Allies Category:Roxy Category:Specials